With the proliferation of wireless networks, there is a need for more compact, low-cost, power efficient transmitters that are capable of supporting the various communication standards, including Bluetooth, WLAN, GSM/EDGE, WCDMA, 4G and 5G of 3GPP cellular. High speed data converters, for example, RFDACs are an integral part of radio frequency (RF) transmitters that support all the current multi-mode and multi-band communication standards. Recent technological advances have enabled clock rates on high speed data converters to move to higher and higher frequencies. To support the advanced RF transmitters, for example, 5G transmitters, efficiency and resolution of RFDACs have to be high.